


Sayonara ni sayonara

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Break Up, Emotional Hurt, Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-02-01 06:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21418405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Ya no lo amaba, ya no lo amaba, y esas palabras del mayor resonaban en su mente como una melodía obsesionante, como algo de que no se podía liberar, algo que iba a perseguirlo en los días siguientes, hasta que no se fuera rendido a la evidencia.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Sayonara ni sayonara

**Sayonara ni sayonara**

**(Adiós al adiós)**

Yuya lo abrazaba.

Parado, en el centro del salón, lo abrazaba.

Yuri quería moverse, y decirle que ese abrazo no le hacía sentir otro que dolor, pero no tuvo coraje.

Lo había abrazado, aun sabiendo que pronto iba a dejar esa casa sin regresar, y Chinen sentía fuerte la necesidad de gritar, de decirle que era un hipócrita, que se realmente quería dejarlo habría como mínimo tenido que hacerse odiar.

_“Ya no te amo.”_

Ya no lo amaba, ya no lo amaba, y esas palabras del mayor resonaban en su mente como una melodía obsesionante, como algo de que no se podía liberar, algo que iba a perseguirlo en los días siguientes, hasta que no se fuera rendido a la evidencia.

Pero, a pesar de esas palabras y la hipocresía de ese abrazo, Yuri seguía aferrándose a él, a no querer que se fuera, y aún su instinto siguiera diciéndole que así sólo iba a doler más, no tenía intención de dividirse de él.

“Yuu...” lo llamó, su voz rota de los gemidos, mientras el mayor le acariciaba el pelo. “No deberías ser tú a consolarme, ¿sabes?”

Yuya suspiró, mordiéndose un labio, pero no lo dejó ir.

“¿Es tan difícil creer que no quería herirte, Yuri?”

Sí. Sí, era difícil por Yuri creer que su intención no fuera la de herirlo, era difícil creerlo cuando tenía dificultades a respirar, cuando no tenía éxito de pensar a cómo iba a ser su vida sin él.

Pero no respondió, lloró y se aferró inútilmente a esos momentos para seguir soñando, para seguir creyendo que Yuya sintiera algo por él, que hubiera mintiendo a sí mismo por razones desconocidas.

“No te vayas, Yuu. Te ruego, no me dejes.” murmuró.

Desde que le había dicho que se había acabado entre los dos lo había rogado muchas veces, y muchas veces había sentido su dignidad pisoteada hasta ser ceniza, pero no tenía éxito de considerarla más importante de la idea que Yuya ya no iba a ser con él, que Yuri iba a despertarse solo en las mañanas, en una casa vacía, con el silencio como su única compañía.

Sintió el mayor lentamente dejarlo, y no puso decirle algo, porque sabía que no iba a tener la voz, porque estaba llorando demasiado, porque nada de lo que podía decir iba a convencer Yuya que lo amaba.

“Lo siento, cariño.” sólo murmuró, pues se fue a la puerta y se quitó de mirarlo mientras se iba para siempre.

Yuri cayó arrodillado al suelo.

Se había acabado, y ya no tenía nada a que aferrarse.

Iba a ser solo en esa casa, obsesionado por el adiós de un hombre que, tenía que rendirse, ya no lo amaba.


End file.
